


Funny Little Bird [Fanart]

by marourin



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Moobs, Motorboating, Shirtlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake motorboating Bane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Little Bird [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it guys, my magnum opus. Blake motorboating Bane (I blame a conversation with @sibilantly because, dem moobs). It’s all downhill from here folks.
> 
> Edit: Update! Now with accompanying fic by Sibilant!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7550977

 

Bane: You find this exciting?

Blake: Mm hm <3

Bane: Funny little bird.

 

posted [here on tumblr!](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/142613036652/bane-you-find-this-exciting-blake-mm-hm-3#notes)

 

Edit: Update! Now with accompanying fic by Sibilant!

[Exception to the Rule by Sibilant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7550977)


End file.
